


Notte di caccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cacciatori oscuri [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un cacciatore cerca di salvare la sua compagna di caccia.Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/Scritta col prompt di Rossella Mnemosyne: "Ok, piano B"
Series: Cacciatori oscuri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814071





	Notte di caccia

Notte di caccia

“Ok, piano B” disse il cacciatore.

La cacciatrice domandò: “Quale sarebbe il piano b di preciso?”.

“Fino ad ora abbiamo usato cervello e strategia”.

“Non me lo dire. Quello non è il piano b, quello è il tuo tipico piano quando io non ti posso impedire di metterlo in pratica”.

“Ti ricordo che stai per morire dissanguato e non è il momento migliore in una notte di caccia”.

“Ogni luna rossa è notte di caccia. Lo sai che prima o poi la fine dei cacciatori è una sola”.

“No, sono due. Non morirai finché io mi occuperò di te.

Il mio piano b, cari demoni tentacolosi, alieni mollicci e topi con gli occhi flou è di annientarvi con la forza bruta”.

“Non ci credo! Ti sei davvero lanciato! Non puoi sempre risolvere tutto con la forza bruta!”

“Ricordati di tamponare la ferita! Qui mi sto divertendo da matti!”

“Smettila di ridere come un indemoniato e ascoltami!”.

“… Dieci… undici… via la testa… tu dì addio alla gamba… doppio colpo… Boom! Con questo ventidue!”.

“Finirai per trasformarti in una belva anche tu, sedotto dal sangue”.

“Non credo proprio! Devo occuparmi di te e mi servono tutte le mie facoltà mentali”.

“Quali facoltà mentali? Gnghhh… Se-sei… un totale idiota”.

“Risparmia il fiato finché non ti avrò portato in salvo”.

“… Per questa volta hai vinto… idiota…”.

“Io vinco sempre!”.


End file.
